


Casa Erotica Presents...

by faegal04



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faegal04/pseuds/faegal04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based off "The French Mistake" episode. Balthazar sends Sam, Reader and Dean to an alternate universe where Sam and Reader are porn stars. This was for Sam's Sixty June Jobs Challenge on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casa Erotica Presents...

Standing at the window, Sam watched the storm rage outside, “This is crazy. Where’s Bobby?”

Gesturing at the empty liquor bottles, Dean said “Supply run. We’re out of hunter’s helper!”

“Dude, really?” He went out in this for booze!” Sam asked.

“Yeah, man’s a hero,” you replied from the couch where you were currently sprawled watching the crazy weather reports from all over the country.

A flutter of wings in the room drew all of your eyes to Bobby’s desk. “Hello boys. Good morning my lady. You three have seen “The Godfather,” right?” Balthazar asked in his usual snarky tone.

“Balthazar, why…” Sam started to speak.

“You know the end, where Michael Corleone sends his men to kill his enemies in a big, final bloody swoop?” he continued on like Sam never said a word. Finding salt on Bobby’s desk, he poured it into the bowl. “Dead sea brine. Excellent! You know Moe Greene gets it in the eye and Don Cuneo in the revolving door?”

Hey!” Dean shouts at Balthazar.

Barely glancing at the green eyed hunter, the angel walks into the kitchen and starts rummaging in Bobby’s fridge. ‘Blood of Lamb-“

Standing up, Dean gestures wildly, “I said, HEY!”

Looking back with an annoyed expression on his face, Balthazar says, “You did. Twice. Good for you.” He stuck his head back in the fridge, ‘”where’s the bloody lambs blood? Cold pizza, beer and something that clearly should have been thrown out a while ago,” he said with a grimace. “Aha! Yes! Blood of Lamb!”

You got up from the couch, “Why are we discussing “The Godfather”, B? You are destroying Bobby’s desk. Are you making some kind of little angel pick me up?”

‘Y/N, my dear, we’re in it right now. The Godfather, that is, starring Raphael as Michael Corleone,” he said with a flourish as he emptied one of the desk drawers. “Yes! Bone of a lesser saint. I must say Mr. Singer keeps a well-stocked pantry.”

“You mind telling us what you mean?” Sam asked.

“No, no, no and NO,” replied Balthazar with an evil grin.

“Is Raphael after you?” Sam said through gritted teeth.

“Wait, what? Where the hell is Cas?” Dean sputtered looking around confused.

The angel rolled his eyes and looked at you, with exasperation lacing his voice he spoke. “Love, you really are the smart one aren’t you?”

“B, knock it off. Will you, just tell us what’s going on, please?” you said chuckling as both of the boys started getting more frustrated.

“Fine,” he said a bit petulantly. “Raphael isn’t after me, he’s after all of us. He’s consolidated his army and is making his move.”

“For the second time, WHERE IS CAS!” Dean bellowed.

“Don’t get your knickers in a twist. Your trench coated boyfriend is deep, deep underground preparing for battle. So, my darling brother Raffy has put an angelic hit out on everyone who has ever helped Cassie-especially including the three of you. He wants to draw Cas out in the open. Why does he look like that?” he asked pointing at Dean.

You and Sam looked at each other and laughed as you both eyed Dean who currently looked like he might have a fit of some kind. Eyes bulging, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water and his face was currently going through several shades of red.

“He’ll be fine. You expect us to just believe you?” said Sam. “Dean, for God’s sake breath, he didn’t mean it!”

“I don’t care if you believe me! You’ll go where I throw you either way! Though I think that the two of will clearly benefit from where I’m sending you,” Balthazar replied while looking between you and Sam. “The sexual tension between you two is getting ridiculous!” Even though Dean was still having a problem speaking he nodded his head emphatically agreeing with the cocky angel.

“What is that supposed to mean?” you yelled suddenly, while getting extremely nervous of Sam standing next to you. You glanced quickly up at him and was relieved and puzzled to see that he looked just as nervous and uncomfortable as you.

From outside came a crash of thunder that rattled the windows and a flash of lightening that lit the room up, causing you to jump.

“And with that kiddies, we are out of time. Now where is-ah, here we go. Take this handsome,” Balthazar quickly shoved a key in Sam’s hand.

“What am I supposed to do with this?” Sam asked holding the key up.

“Run!” Balthazar spat, as he spun around at the sound of fluttering wings. “Virgil. Did Raphael send you to finish what he started?” he said placing a hand to his side.

“I told you lot to run!” he pulled his hand from his side and it was covered in blood. Snapping his fingers, a bloody sigil appeared on the window behind you. He pulled an angel blade from his blazer and shoved the three of you through the window.

* * *

“CUT!” someone yelled from off to the side.

“What the hell are you three doing?” cam a gruff voice. “Dean, you aren’t even in this scene. We don’t need you till after lunch. Sam and Y/N, we need you in hair, makeup and wardrobe.”

The three of you stood up from where you landed on the floor looking confused.

“I told all of you we would discuss the possibility of an action film later. Let’s get this bloody mess cleaned up! Everyone take an hour for lunch.” Walking over to you, he reached out for your hand and placed a gentle kiss. “Hello, darling. Let me take you to Charlie, love.”

“Crowley, don’t touch her!” Sam yelled.

“Moose, calm down. I learned my lesson the last time I bloody tried anything with her,” Crowley growled. “Really darling, you need to keep him on a shorter leash.”

Dean was looking around at the lights, microphones and cameras. “Umm, guys. I don’t think we’re in South Dakota anymore,” he said picking up a movie clapboard and showing it to the two of you:

**Casa Erotica presents:**

**“A Cock to Remember”**

**Starring Sam Winchester and Y/F/N Y/L/N**

“What the hell!” Sam gulped nervously.

“Come along love, let’s get you settled in makeup. Though the devil knows you don’t need it,” Crowley said in a seductive tone.

“Fix this-FIX it right now you two! Find that damn angel-HEY! STOP THAT! Leave my clothes on!” you shouted from behind the divider that Crowley had led you to.

“Yes, Sam and Y/N just arrived, I’ll get him right to wardrobe, and she’s in makeup. What about Dean? Okay, no problem,” said a woman talking into a headset. Sam turned around when heard his name- “Becky!!!!”

“Hi Sam! Dean, Gabe wants to see you in his office about the ménage you’re in,” Becky said with a smile.

“Ménage a trois? Really? I’m gonna like it here, Sammy,” Dean said as he walked off with a swagger in his step.

“Oh Dean, can you let him know that I will send Rowena and Cas over as soon as they get here. He wants to meet with all three of you,” she called out over her shoulder.

Sam chuckled seeing Dean’s steps falter just a bit. ‘Serves him right,’ Sam thought silently for all the times he made fun of the crush that he had on Y/N.

“Sam, you can wait here, Meg will be in shortly to dress you. I’m going to check on Y/N.”

“Umm, right. Becky, do you have the script? I can’t find my copy.” Sam murmured.

“Sure, here you go. See you soon!” she said, winking as she left him.

Finally alone, Sam started looking over the script and couldn’t help the blush that crept up his cheeks as he read. God knows, he had thought of Y/N in all kinds of scenarios.

_He would save her during a hunt and after he swept her into his arms and kissed her passionately, she would slide down his body and get to her knees, taking his throbbing hard cock in her mouth. Another time, he would walk in on her in the shower-he would strip his clothes off and pick her up so that her legs wrapped around his waist, grinding her wet pussy against his aching cock._

Sam shuddered as his wandering mind was brought back to reality by the door opening. He tried to discreetly adjust his half hard cock before facing Meg. His eyes suddenly jumped to the top of the script and he gasped.

* * *

 

There were too many people standing around, you thought while feeling extremely self-conscious. You kept pulling the ties to your robe tighter to make sure no one could see anything and you were trying not to trip on the 4 inch blood red stilettos.

You looked over at Sam who looked as nervous as you, but Jesus fucking Christ did he look sexy! His long brown hair hung in soft waves around his chiseled face, he was shirtless and his chest glistened like it had been rubbed down in oil. His jeans were faded, tight and had frayed tears all over, they hung low on his hips hinting at what lay beneath that perfect “V”.

You gulped when you noticed the extra-large bulge that was outlined. Your lower body began to tingle and when he finally met your gaze, you felt yourself get wet at his dark, lust filled eyes.

‘God, she’s beautiful,’ he thought as she walked closer. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail with soft curls framing her face, her makeup was perfect-‘Fuck,’ he groaned, her plump gorgeous lips were painted a slick red color. All he could think of was her mouth wrapped around his cock. He wanted to know what was under that robe, because if it were anything like the 4 inch fuck me heels, he might just cum in his jeans.

“Okay people let’s do this! Y/N take off the robe and lay on the bed,” Crowley said.

“Wait! Let’s do a practice run first!” you blurted out in a rush. You currently had a death grip on the ties of your robe.

Sam quickly nodded agreeing with you. “Dude, are you really going to go through with this? I know you like her Sammy but come on, some things should be between two people not twenty.” Dean said with a lecherous chuckle.

“Shut up, Dean! Look!” he said shoving the script into Dean’s hand.

Dean started to read, his mouth dropped open in surprise-“She’s going to flip out!”

* * *

 

Keeping your robe on, you gingerly climbed on the bed, letting Becky help position your body the way the script called for. Lying on your back, you rested your weight on your elbows and had both feet planted flat on the mattress with your knees bent. You knew what was supposed to happen and you were hoping that Balthazar would show up before it happened.

“Oh, God, Oh, God, Oh, God,” you kept repeating softly.

“Sweetheart, at least wait until my tongue is on your juicy pussy before you start singing my praises,” came a low voice from your right. Turning your head, you looked into the blue eyes that you would know anywhere.

“Cas, take it easy, we aren’t doing anything right now, okay?” you pleaded.

“Baby, I will take my time. Since Sam agreed to share you like this, I will do whatever you want,” Cas said as he slowly ran his tongue around his lips. “I’m just upset that I can’t fuck you like I’ve thought about.” He slowly moved his fingertips up from your lower thigh to where the robe ended, when chaos broke out in the room.

Sam exploded in anger, Dean tried to hold him back, but he was having none of it. “Get the fuck away from her, Cas! I will fucking kill you if you touch her again!” he shouted.

People scrambled to get out of the way as the tall man barreled through to get to the bed where you were laying in complete shock. Without a word his fist clenched and he drew back and knocked Cas out.

“Sam!” you yelled breathlessly. He didn’t say a word, just picked you up bridle style from the bed and headed for the room that had his name on the outside of the door. He slammed it shut behind the both of you. He reluctantly let your feet touch the floor, even with the four inch heels you still only came to the tops of his shoulders. His chest was heaving, his pupils were dilated and you were only thinking of how sexy he sounded and looked.

Slowly you reached a hand out and laid it on his chest, his skin felt like it was on fire. “Sam,” you said softly. “Look at me.” He clenched his eyes closed and shook his head, not trusting himself to speak. He knew if he looked at you in that minute, he was taking you hard and fast.

Gently you raised your hand to the side of his face and drew your fingertips lightly down his cheek. His body shuddered and he surrendered.

He opened his eyes and with one hand on your cheek, and the other wrapped around your back he jerked you closer to his body, his lips crashing down on yours. He used his tongue to lick around your lips and then when your mouth opened with a soft gasp, he slid his tongue inside and began slowly moving his tongue around yours. The hand around your waist slid down and he cupped your ass tightly. “God, your fucking ass was made for my hands,” he groaned against your mouth.

He slid his mouth to your jaw and kissed up to your ear, taking the lobe in his mouth, he bit down and growled, “You are mine! MINE! No one else is going to touch you but me. Are we clear little girl?”

The passion in his voice caused your knees to begin to buckle. “Yes, Sam. I’m yours. I always have been.”

He gripped you around the waist and lifted you so that your legs wrapped around his waist as he devoured your mouth again, he walked with you until you felt your back hit the wall. Outside the room, something crashed to the floor and you both vaguely heard Dean say everything was fine and then he turned the music up to cover any more noises that came from the room. The only noise that could now be heard was Nine Inch Nails.

“I have wanted this for so long.” He said in a low voice. “You in my arms, screaming my name when you cum. I wanted the first time to be different, but I can’t wait anymore.” He dropped your feet to the floor and with one hand he untied your robe and slid it off your shoulders. He groaned when he saw that you were wearing a red lace thong and nothing else. “Fuck.”

He dropped to his knees and started to kiss down your neck, he reached the peak of one rosy nipple and flicked his tongue across it. “Sam, please,” you gasped rolling your hips to find some relief. Smirking against your nipple, he closed his mouth around one peak and began to suck, one hand reached across to tease the other nipple, while his other hand slowly slid down your belly to the junction between your thighs. He felt the warmth coming from your pussy and slid his fingers between your legs. “God, you’re soaked. You like this baby?”

“Fuck, Sam, please touch me, I need you inside me,” you begged, grinding your hips down on his fingers.

He chuckled against your belly as he kissed his way down, his tongue tracing along the top of the thong. “You smell amazing! I’m going to fuck you with my tongue first, I have to taste you.” Using his teeth he slowly pulled the thong down your legs, helping you step out of them, he kept hold of one ankle and began to kiss his way back up. He whispered, “Over my shoulder, babe.”

He let go of your ankle and you hooked it over his shoulder, he gently bit into the tender flesh of your thigh causing you to arch your back off the wall. You grabbed his hair and tried to pull him to where you wanted him but he was having none of it, taking his time sliding up your inner thigh. Finally you felt his warm breath across your wet pussy and you sighed. He licked up one side of your glistening mound and down the other side, with one hand he spread your folds and flattened his tongue dragging it slowly up to your clit, moaning into your pussy when you rolled your hips into his mouth.

He circled the hardened nub with light strokes and then he sucked your clit into his mouth and slid a finger into your aching pussy at the same time. Your legs shaking as he fucked you with his hot, wet mouth. “You’re so tight,” he groaned against your clit. Slowly, he withdrew his finger and let his tongue take its place deep inside you. Shamelessly you rode his face, feeling a warm sensation starting to fill your belly, every time he thrust his tongue inside you, his nose hit your clit giving you the extra friction that you needed.

“Sam, I’m gonna….” you said breathlessly.

“Fuck yes, cum on my face baby,” he shoved two fingers back inside you deep and curled his fingers back hitting your sweet spot, and as his mouth closed over your clit, your orgasm exploded.

Screaming his name, your walls clenched his fingers, holding them still. As your orgasm started to lessen, he shook his head against you and thrust his fingers in and out of your hot pussy, curling them back to hit that spot over and over again, until your legs were shaking. “I can tell you’re going to cum again, do it baby, cum, then I’ll fill you with my hard cock.”

Those words pushed you over the edge, you felt as if you had burst into thousands of white hot fragments. He wiped his mouth on your robe and standing up, he gripped your hips and lifted you in the air, with your back braced against the wall, and you reached down with one hand and grabbed his cock guiding it to your drenched pussy. He grabbed your chin with one hand and said, “Look at me, I want to see your face when I make you mine.”

With your foreheads resting against each other, he slowly slid the tip inside of you. “Yes, fuck Sam. More, give me more.”

He gripped your hips tightly and pulled you down hard so that he was buried inside your pussy. You gasped at the feeling, so tight and full. His head slid onto your shoulder. “You’re so fucking tight, I don’t know how long I will last, but I gotta move now babe,” he said shakily.

Nodding your head, “Fuck me Sammy,” he set a relentless pace, fucking up into you hard and fast. You knew that your hips would have bruises from where he was gripping you so hard, but you couldn’t think of anything other than his cock filling you so completely. He felt your walls start to flutter around him again and knew that he didn’t have much time left. The only sounds from the room were the grunts and groans coming from both of you and the sound of flesh smacking against flesh.

“Sammy-“you gasped. You put both hands on his cheeks and drew his mouth to yours, “I-I-I love you!”

“Fuck!” his hips began to stutter as he tried to hold on just a little longer. “I love you too, Y/N!” Those words pushed you over the edge and you clamped down around his cock and came screaming, as you clenched him so tight you felt his cock begin to pulse inside you as he came hard and filled you up with his hot cum. You both held on to each other trembling from the massive orgasms that you both just had when a frantic knocking sounded on the door.

“Guys, I know this isn’t the time but we got a problem out here and we need to go now!” Dean yelled.

“Shit! Guess we get to cuddle later! Let’s go home, Y/N,” Sam said with a grin.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut fic! Comments are much appreciated!


End file.
